


Good For Daddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [299]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Kevin, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean/Kevin daddy kink story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Daddy

“Daddy!” Kevin cried out. He was on his back, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. Dean’s hands were roaming Kevin’s body, groping the soft skin. “Daddy!”

“Right here, baby.” Dean grunted, kissing across Kevin’s jaw.

Dean’s hands brushed across Kevin’s nipples and pinched the nubs, making Kevin moan.

He arched into Dean, while Dean pulled and twisted on the pebbled nubs, listening to Kevin’s soft needy noises escaping his lips.

“Daddy….fuck me harder.” Kevin begged softly, panting against Dean’s body.

Dean started giving harder thrusts, keeping his pace, and Kevin moaned loudly, gripping Dean.

“Feel my cock run over your prostate?” Dean asked.

“Yeah…Daddy.” Kevin moaned. Dean kissed, swallowing the sounds Kevin made.

Dean grunted softly, hands rising to Kevin’s face, cradling, as he thrust.

Kevin panted, hard cock dribbling pre-come on his stomach.

“Daddy….” Kevin said softly, looking at Dean’s eyes. “Want you to touch me. Please, Daddy. Touch me.”

Dean pulled a hand down and wrapped it around Kevin’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Daddy!” Kevin cried.

“Baby boy….so good for Daddy.” Dean said softly.

Kevin fucked himself in Dean’s fist and Dean laughed softly.

“Will you come? Will you come for Daddy?”

“Daddy!” Kevin cried out.

He arched and came, shooting on his chest and Dean’s hand.

Dean grunted, head pressing against Kevin’s shoulder as he came deep inside of Kevin.

“Jesus, Kevin….” Dean murmured, kissing Kevin’s shoulders and neck softly, as he stilled, cock still inside Kevin. “So fucking good for me.”

Kevin hummed softly as Dean kissed him, hands trailing through the come and sweat on Kevin’s body.


End file.
